Pasion
by kizuna-miso
Summary: siempre pensó que el destino estaba escrito, pero cuando no hay pasión en su fruto decide tomar un nuevo camino, que lo llevara a una aventura nueva llena de experiencias nuevas
1. Chapter 1

cada golpe se volvia mas fuerte, era normal, estaba molesto... era de noche y estaba solo en su pequeño cuarto para entrenar lo suficiente para el. no queria algo mas grande, estaba comodo asi, cuando el saco se rompió se detuvo, con la respiración agitada por el cansancio, realmente estaba muy enojado, escucho la puerta abrirse y miró en esa dirección

-¡oh yamamoto! ¿que haces tan tarde aquí?

-llamo tu hermana

-¿paso algo?-pregunto preocupado

-llamo desde japón

sabía que eso no eran buenas noticias, pero sabía exactamente de qué se trataba, de hana.

-¿dijo algo?

-estaba muy irritada, tsuna hablo con ella

-iré a ver a sawada en un minuto

no le tomó mucho tiempo estar ahí con un poleron, usualmente se perdía en la enorme mansión de los vongola, pero sabía que si se trataba de la hermana de su amiga no podía ser bueno, así que llego rapidamente, para ver al jefe vongola escuchando los gritos de su hermana por el teléfono, le quito el telefono y hablo con ella

-¡oniisan!-gritó la otra a traves del telefono- ¿porque?

-ella lo quizo asi, no quiere vivir en italia y mi trabajo esta aqui, no puedo irme tu lo sabes... no había futuro y quedamos bien en eso

luego de decir eso colgó fuertemente el teléfono casi a punto de romperlo, el no era un sentimentalista, tenía sentimientos el más fuerte, era la pasión, pero no podía estar con una mujer que no tuviera una ferviente pasión como él, la amaba claro que sí, pero el debía estar aquí

-¿oniisan?

-sawada, perdona por venir así

-¿estas bien, oniisan?

-si, todo esta bien

estos días estaba más callado de lo comun, bueno es normal, la relacion que mantenia se había roto, aunque venía fracturandose desde hace tiempo, había muchas razones en realidad todas válidas, pero la más importante

no había pasión por la relación

pensaba porque había iniciado todo, pero no pudo recordarlo bien, solo podía recordar la foto que vio su pasado cuando viajó al futuro, la misma que había en su repisa cerca de su cama, algunos recuerdos reciente de los últimos años, pero no mucho, muchas peleas, peleas sobre aveces cosas inútiles realmente sin importancia, y cosas importantes, como por que ella nunca le acompañó a italia, era terca sobre eso, realmente no le importaba y no tenía ni la mínima intención de ceder y realmente a él le molestaba, dejaba todo de lado por venir a verla, cada mes tomaba el avión hasta japón en el aeropuerto de roma viajando hasta tokyo, 9855 km de distancia, y ella ni siquiera era capaz de llamarlo, quizás ella no sentia mucho por él, el problema de terminar era , su hermana, kyoko . no quería hacerle daño y la que más sufriría era ella

-esto no es nada extremo...-susurro en la noche

apenas el sol comenzó a salir tomó su viejo poleron blanco con detalles rojos y salió a correr, nada era mejor que salir en una mañana de primavera, con el rocío en el césped y el sol recién calentando su piel

siempre tomaba el mismo camino, salida de la mansión, praderas, campos para sembrar y luego el bosque, pero esta vez se detuvo justo entre el camino del bosque y el camino por un pequeño río

-¡es hora de un cambio extremo!

ando animado por el sendero del río, siguió hasta donde acababa el río, en medio de muchos arces con sus hojas brillantes, nuevas de la primavera, algunas recién comenzaban a crecer, su olor era agradable, siguió corriendo hasta al lago, donde pudo ver una figura de una chica con ropa abultada, el cabello negro en un bollo con flequillo hacia un costado con dos pequeñas mechas enmarcando su rostro y los ojos colorados de azul verdoso , estaba en un tapete de yoga ejercitando su cuerpo, cuando el chico se acercó, la mujer se puso en pose de meditación

-¡oi!-saludo el chico-¿eres de por aquí?

-silencio por favor

-¿que haces?

-hora de meditar

el chico se sentó junto a ella en la misma posición y trato de poner la mente en blanco, pero le fue inútil, tenía tantos pensamientos sobre la mujer y su hermana, que no podía relajarse, hacia sonidos mínimos, pero que en la inmensidad del lugar parecían chirridos para la chica

-¿que te pasa?-dijo fastidiada

la chica deshizo la postura y le miró extrañada, él se puso un poco nervioso y trato aparentar seriedad, primero no sabia que hacer, porque no podía decirle a sus amigos que los recuerdos de su ex-novia le atormentaban a cada minuto, miro a la chica quizás si ya que después de todo quizás nunca la vuelva a ver

-termine con mi novia hace unas semanas, y no le dije a mi hermana

-¿y tu hermana es amiga de ella?

-si, son mejores amigas de hace tiempo desde más de 10 años y realmente esta molesta, no se que hacer... pero no puedo estar con una mujer que no siente pasión

-¿pasion?

-pasión, hacer lo que le gusta sin importar la dificultad... ella vive en japón y yo siempre soy el que me preocupo por ella, ella nunca sintió pasión por mi... y quizás yo nunca por ella

-el problema es tu hermana

-exacto, no le guardo rencor

-tienes que despreocuparte, si tu pasión es lo mas importante tu hermana terminara aceptando después de todo

-¡extremo!-dijo levantándose animado-¡tienes razón!

-eres muy extraño-dijo la chica sonriendo antes de beber un poco de agua de una botella junto a ella- ¿tu eres de por aquí?

-soy vongola

la chica escupió toda el agua en su boca para luego toser un poco, le miró asombrada y se alejo un poco

-¡eres mafioso!

-supongo que si

antes de que ella se fuera corriendo el le tomo del brazo gritando que no le haría daño y ella moviéndose para todos lados tratando de safarse

-no soy un asesino

la chica miró sus ojos y se quedó tranquila, se volvió a sentar en su tapete de yoga, y suspiró largamente, volvió a tomar otro trago de agua

-¿como te llamas?

-sasagawa ryohei

la chica volvió a escupir el agua, pero esta vez se quedó asombrada con la boca abierta, el chico le movió la mano delante de ella para que reaccionara pero fue inutil, la sacudió un poco y ella reaccion

-eres un guardián...

-un poco si ¿que pensaste?

-varia-dijo un poco nerviosa- ellos son asesinos, todos en la ciudad les temen-dijo nerviosa- pero desde que llego el decimo nos hemos sentido más seguros... se dicen que son reflejo del primer vongola... gracias a ustedes muchas cosas han vuelto a la ciudad, así pude seguir mi pasión

-¿tienes una pasión?-preguntó con gran interés

-¡claro!... me encanta bailar. así que estoy en el teatro como bailarina

-¡extremo!

la chica rió un poco extrañada del comportamiento del guardián, se levantó y enrolló su tapete, le explico que debía irse, pero él insistió en acompañarla y verla en acción. llegaron a un pequeño gimnasio donde la chica entrenaba con otros chicos, pero ella estaba sola junto al guardián, le ordenó sentarse en una orilla del gimnasio

la chica se acercó a una radio y la encendió, la música comenzó a sonar, una balada italiana, ella danzó sola unos minutos y luego llamo al guardian , tomo su cintura y su pequeña mano y comenzaron a danzar juntos, la chica reía ante los pasos apresurados y torpes del guardian, luego de un rato le pidió que se fuera, se despidió y se retiró animado del lugar, cuando iba camino a casa miro el cielo y se preguntó

-¿como se llamaba?


	2. Chapter 2

habían pasado algunos semanas, y sentía descontento en su corazón, cada vez que contacta a su hermana, sonaba molesta y aprecia que no volvería a italia. se sentía confundido, por una parte quería complacer a su hermana, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, miraba por la ventana en la reunión de guardianes sin prestar mucha atención, pero aparte de su hermana, solo recordaba las conversaciones con la chica que había conocido que veía cada mañana cuando salía a correr, pero cada vez olvidaba preguntar su nombre, una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, el se sobresalto un poco al cambio brusco y miró a su jefe

-¿oniisan?-preguntó el jefe

-¿como?

-maldición cabeza de pulpo-dijo el guardián de la tormenta al golpear la mesa-presta atención a la reunión

-lo lamento, sawada

-¿estas bien, sempai?-preguntó el guardián de la lluvia

-si, si ¿de qué hablaban?

-de que sería bueno que hiciéramos rondas por la ciudad para que la vigilaremos

-ah, qué increíble idea, sawada

poco y nada presto atencion despues a la reunión, se ofreció para hacer la primera ronda, se cambió de ropa, así aprovecha de comprar algunas cosas para comer, algunas frutas para él, le gustaba caminar por la ciudad tranquila y pacífica, luego de comprar algunas frutas se sentó en el centro viendo paseando a la gente, detuvo a un ladrón de intentar robar a una anciana, luego vio a la chica que se acercaba el se levanto y le saludo animoso desde lejos, la chica le divisó se iba a acercar pero detrás de ella se iba a abalanzar un hombre tratando de quitarle su pesado bolso, ella le dio una patada y se alejó rápidamente, el hombre peliplateado se acerco a el dandole en el estómago, dejándolo en el suelo, unos policías se lo llevaron, se acercó a la chica aver si le sucede algo después de eso

-¿estas bien?

-claro ¿porque estaria mal?

-estuvieron a punto de asaltarte

-pero no lo hicieron-dijo tranquila-ryohei yo se defenderme

-si que eres extrema

-¿que haces aqui?

-estoy aquí de guardia, pero tu lo haces bien sin mi

-vivo sola, ryohei, obviamente debo saber algo como defenderme

-¿quieres ir a comer algo?

-me gustaría, pero no tengo dinero

-yo te invito ¿que quieres comer?

-vamos a comer helado

el chico tomó el pesado bolso de la chica y la guió hasta una heladería, donde comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban, luego de comer él la llevó hasta un pequeño departamento en un viejo edificio, la chica saludó a una señora que estaba en la recepción, aunque estaba estaba media dormida no presto mucha atención, ella buscó en su bolsillo una llave antigua que se veía algo oxidada, la giro con dificultad y finalmente se abrió, solo había una pequeña mesa en la primera sala y una cocina sin muchas cosas luego un pasillo que conducía a una habitación y un baño pequeño

-que lindo departamento

-no bromees, es muy pequeño, en cambio tu hogar es tan inmenso

-no es mi hogar, sólo el lugar que protejo, en cambio, este lugar si se siente como un hogar

-bueno, siempre e vivido aqui

-¿tus padres?

-murieron hace tiempo, por eso tuve miedo cuando te vi, los mafiosos mataron a mis padres por protegerme

-lo lamento

-estoy bien, siempre estarán conmigo

la chica le sirvió un poco de té, la chica tomo su taza y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, el se apoyo a un lado, sintiendo la suave brisa mediterránea que corría por italia, respiro hondo y sintió sus pulmones llenándose de energía

-¿como te haz sentido?-

-¿sobre qué?-preguntó él un poco extrañado

-tu hermana ¿sigue en japón?

-a si, parece un poco menos molesta porque sawada le ha hablado mucho para que se tranquilize

-ya veo

-aunque cada vez me siento mejor

-me alegra mucho

-oe ¿cual es tu nombre?

-nunca me lo haz preguntado-dijo riendo-me preguntaba cuanto demorarias en preguntarmelo... olive

-¿olive?

-mis ojos, mi padre me dio ese nombre porque mis ojos parecen aceitunas cuando naci, mi nombre es olive maceratini

-la chica extrema de baile

-ryohei, perdona que no tenga comida, no ha ido muy bien esta semana

-oh,¿paso algo malo?

-si-rió nerviosa- pues entraron a robar hace unos días al estudio, así que nos quedamos sin cosas para el teatro, di todo mi dinero, pero no fue suficiente y me he quedado sin comida

-¿necesitas comida?

-oh no, algo haré no te preocupes

-quedate con mi fruta, y te traeré comida

-¡r-ryohei! ¡n-no es necesario!

-tu eres la unica mujer que he visto que sigue su pasión tan fervientemente, así que, entre compañeros debemos ayudarnos

-no puedo...quizás hay algo que pueda hacer por ti

-sigue tu pasión- dijo animado

luego de un rato el se marchó, volvió a la tienda a comprar fruta, en el camino sacó una de la bolsa, una manzana verde, la miro detenidamente y luego la mordió, recordó a la chica, el color verde y primero un sabor extraño para luego sentir toda su dulzura, sonrió para su adentros antes de dar otro mordisco

al llegar a la mansión informó a su jefe de la situación y luego se fue a entrenar pero al entrar a su típico salón encontró al guardián de la lluvia esperando

-yamamoto...

-sempai, llamo tu hermana, ya viene de vuelta

-me alegra

-¿le contaras sobre ella?

-¿quien?-pregunto inocentemente

-tu amiga, la chica bailarina

-no lo se, realmente no quiero hacerle daño, kyoko seguramente le molesta que hable con otra mujer después de lo de hana pero ... ¡hoy supe su nombre!

-¿como se llama?

-olive maceratini, es una chica tan extrema ¡extrema! dio todo su dinero comprar cosas para su estudio, hace unos días la robaron

-algo supe de eso, creo que los objetos que robaron eran para practicar pero eran realmente costosos

-gastare un poco de mi dinero en comprar algunas cosas para ellos, creo que sería injusto si alguien no siga su pasión sólo por dinero

-tienes razón, sempai, tambien ayudare

-iré a dejarle comida esta noche no le queda para comer así que, entrenaré un poco ahora

era la señal para que su amigo, el guardián de la lluvia, saliera de la habitación, necesitaba pensar y desahogarse, aunque más que pensar lo qe hizo fue desgastar su energía, pensar que venía su hermana, si la veía llorar eso lo destruiría y seguramente volvería con la mujer para que su hermana no lo hiciera mas, nunca le había tenido miedo a nada, pero ver a su hermana mal le rompia el corazon

rompió varios sacos, al no saber qué hacer sobre nada, necesitaba un poco de paz, una ducha fria quizas, pero no funciono mucho, fue a ver a la chica, llevando cosas esenciales para que comiera, cuando iba de camino pasó por una pastelería y decidió comprarle una pequeña torta con algunas frutas decorando la parte superior

entró sin decir nada, la chica estaba en el salón meditando,cuando llegó el joven ella se levantó y le saludó con tono cansado, miro sus ojos y tenían pequeñas marcas de no haber dormido bien y un ruidoso sonido desde su estómago

-¿estas bien?

-si, es que en el estudio todo esta complicado así que, no he comido ni dormido mucho, acabo de llegar de una reunión que tuvimos y en realidad fue bastante duro...quizás cierren mi estudio y tendré que irme a roma... no lo se

-¡no!

-¿como ?

-¡te ayudaremos!

- ¿quienes?-preguntó la chica extrañada

-¡yo! ¡y yamamoto!¡no dejare que tu llama se extinga!

la chica le miró con un leve sonrojo y luego le sonrió, le pidió unos minutos para ducharse, había una pequeña mesa, mientras él servía el pastel pudo ver el estado de la casa de la chica más de cerca, no tenía muchos platos , quizás nunca recibía visitas, una mesa de café donde seguramente almorzaba, le recordaba su hogar en japón cuando se sentaba en la casa de sawada comer dulces con los dos niños revoloteando por la habitación, sus amigos que siempre trataban de resolver sus problemas lo más ameno ó para sus adentros, aquellos eran buenos recuerdos , ¡que peleas más extremas! pensó sonriendo solo mientras esperaba a la chica, escuchó sus pasó y la miró, estaba con el pelo suelto danzando en el aire, con un vestido blanco de tirantes, todos los días que la había visto no podía ver bien su figura porque usualmente usaba faldas largas para bailar o pantalones abultados, pero ahora podía ver su figura esculpida y trabajada, se sonrojo al verlo, ella se sentó junto a él y sonrió alegremente

-¡amo el pastel!

-a-ah e-es bueno

-¿estas bien, ryohei?

-¡estoy extremo!-dijo emocionado aun con su sonrojo en las mejillas

-de acuerdo-dijo la chica riendo -¿oh te importa si pongo música? es que me relaja la musica italiana

la chica encendió una vieja radio antes de sentarse junto chico, cuando el escucho la musica sintió una extraña relajación como si la música se llevará todo el estres que tenia sobre sus hombros, aunque no era su tipo de música era agradable y podía entenderla claramente, junto a algo dulce y una buena compañía no había nada mejor

la chica se acostó en el piso frente a la ventana viendo el cielo que se teñía de colores rosados y naranjas, el peliplata se acercó a ella y miro el cielo junto a ella

-¿no es hermoso, como los colores danzan hasta mezclarse?

-¿danzan?

-si, ryohei-dijo apuntando al cielo-ves como parece una ola y cada vez va cambiando mas y mas

-¡puedo verlo! ¡es extremo!

-¡comienzan a verse algunas estrellas! ves esa brillante en el horizonte

ya era de noche y la chica le preparo un poco de spaghetti con salsa carbonara, el chico miró su teléfono y tenía una llamada, contesto rápidamente y escucho la voz de su hermana diciéndole que le esperaba en la mansión, el miro a la chica y ella le sonrió para que fuera, corto la llamada, se despidió y salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión


	3. Chapter 3

a pesar de los regaños de su hermana, sólo podía recordar el cielo de colores que había visto hace poco, jamás había notado los colores del cielo, le recordaba cuando entrenaba con su maestro colonello, buenos tiempo, miró a su hermana y le tomó de los hombros

-¡todo esta bien!

-oni-san nisiquiera me has escuchado

-¡mi deber esta aqui, si eres mi hermana , me apoyaras!

-oni-san...

-¡ella me dijo que tienes que apoyarme!

-¿ella?-preguntó extrañada

hubo un silencio en la habitación estaban todos ahí presente, mirándose unos a otros sin saber que decir, el peliplata la soltó y miró a su hermana con expresión seria

-kyoko... yo se que te preocupas, pero es mi decisión... mi deber es aquí y lo sabes, igual que todos aqui, se que primero no entenderás pero al final me apoyaras, es hora de dormir, debes estar cansada

-un poco...

-ve a dormir ¿quieres un poco de leche?

-estaría bien-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-iré a dejarte en un minuto

luego cuando subió su hermana ya estaba en cama, miro lo mucho que había crecido su cabello, era una mujer formada y fuerte, le dio la leche y ella dio pequeños sorbos antes dejarla a un lado de su cama

-¿quien es ella?

-una chica del estudio de musica, ¡es extrema!

-¿te gusta?

-somos amigos, kyoko... se que te gustaria que estubiera con hana, pero no estamos bien juntos... pronto te darás cuenta que no es lo mejor

-lo se...oniisan , espero que seas feliz, hable mucho con hana y ella tambien esta bien... entiendo que tenga miedo de venir, yo tambien lo tube, pero cada uno tiene su lugar y el mio es aqui, contigo oniisan y con tsu-kun

-¡extremo!-dijo feliz

-voy a dormir oniisan

-buenas kyoko

como cada mañana salía a correr por el mismo camino que hace poco se había hecho costumbre, llevaba un furoshiki, donde llevaba unas naranjas para que comiera en el estudio, no la vio por el lago asi que siguio caminando hasta el viejo estudio , estaba ella entrenando pero cuando quiso entrar un hombre le detuvo

-estamos en entrenamiento, está prohibida la entrada

-oye solo quiero entregar algo a olive

-¿eres algo de ella?-dijo el hombre tratando de aparentar rudeza

-somos amigos

-entonces no puedes verla

comenzó un forcejeo entre los dos hombres que pronto comenzaría en una lucha, justo cuando el hombre desconocido iba a darle un golpe, la chica lo detuvo, su cara molesta , con una mirada intimidante que hizo que el otro hombre se retirara del lugar, la chica pidió 5 minutos y antes de que hubiera respuesta tomó fuertemente el brazo del peliplata guardián y se lo llevó hasta la parte trasera donde estaba el vestidor de las damas

-¡¿por qué vienes así?!-pregunto con la cara roja de enojo

-¿por qué estas molesta?

-por que tu mismo lo dijiste, esta es mi pasion... si vienes aquí a pelear ¡¿como mierda quieres que reaccione?!-dijo toda exaltada

el chico tomo la botella de agua de ella la abrió y le mojó la cabeza, estaba totalmente exaltada con la respiración agitada, ella iba a darle un golpe en la cara pero él detuvo su mano con un agarre firme pero suave sin hacerle el menor daño, ambos estaban exaltados a unos centímetros de distancia

-¡extremo!-dijo el emocionado-¡me encanta tu pasión por las cosas!

-¿c-como?-dijo totalmente sonrojada-¡i-idiota!

-¿estas molesta?

-¡c-claro que si! ¡v-vete de aqui!

-esta bien-le extiende el furoshiki- nos veremos luego

-¡i-idiota!-dijo con la cara roja

realmente no entendía porque estaba molesta la mujer, mucho menos sabía el guardián de la lluvia, ambos completos inexpertos en las mujeres, se acercaron al guardián de la tormenta que solo los regaño por no estar trabajando, el jefe no tenía idea pero dijo que se disculpara y que hiciera algo bueno por ella.

aunque eso no fue de mucha ayuda para el, que seguía pensativo de que deberia hacer con su amiga, no le quedó más que ir donde su hermana y preguntarle

-claro que esta molesta, oni-san fuiste a interrumpirla solamente

-pero no era mi intención

-quizas deberias hacer algo por ella

-es lo mismo que sawada dijo, pero que se supone que debo hacer ... ¡algo extremo!

-¡no! ¡oni-san solo la molestaras mas!

-¿entonces que?

-debes ir y darle algo pequeño pidiendole perdon

-hummm ¿y como que seria eso?

-no se algo que le guste, quizás flores o algún chocolate

-no se si le gustan las flores, se que le gusta el pastel

-a todas las mujeres le gustan las flores

-¡esta bien! ¡ire!

enérgico por la idea, salió corriendo hacia la ciudad, compró otro pastel, está cubierto con fresas, paso por una florería y compró un girasol, siempre que iba a verla veía desde lejos unos girasoles crecían junto a la carretera, entonces cada vez que veía uno le recordaba a la chica de ojos verdosos

llegó al departamento y golpeó la puerta varias veces pero no estaba , se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la puerta y cerró los ojos un segundo pero al parecer no fue solo eso ya que cuando llegó la chica ya había pasado una hora de que él había llegado al lugar

-¿que haces aqui?

-vine a pedirte perdon

-¿por qué?

-por interrumpirte

-está bien olvídalo, me regañaron un poco, pero veo que te esforzaste-suspira largamente- ven entra

la chica dejó que entrara puso música nuevamente pero esta vez más bajo para poder escuchar lo que diría el guardián pero se quedó en silencio, la chica le pidió que se quedara ahí, luego de unos minutos salió y estaba con un pantalón corto que dejaba ver sus delineadas piernas y una playera algo holgada que cubría casi todo el pantalón, la chica se arrastro cansada por la habitación , puso el girasol en un florero de cristal azulado, sirvió el pastel y se acostó de estómago en el piso comiéndose las fresas

-¿pasa algo?

-estoy cansada porque por culpa tuya-dijo molesta- tuve un castigo de entrenamiento... estoy exhausta

-si quieres me voy y te dejo descansar

-no... estoy bien

-perdona

-olvidalo... solo, estoy un poco cansada

el chico puso su gran mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y la acarició levemente, luego tocó su mejilla, una tersa y suave mejilla acariciando un lunar junto a su ojo izquierdo, su cara ardía así que puso su mano sobre su frente y luego sobre la de el

-vamos a la cama

-¡¿q-que?!-dijo sonrojada

el la tomo a pesar de los movimientos de la chica para zafarse, con su mejillas hinchadas rosadas y su ceño fruncido, lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse de ella camino a la cama, la puso sobre su hombro y abrió la cama, luego de eso, con la menor delicadeza la lanzó a la cama la cual al impulso se rompió cayendo la chica sobre la el colchón en suelo

-¡ryohei!-grito la chica molesta

al guardián le costó recordar lo que paso despues solo vio a la chica lanzando cosas, varias le dieron en al cabeza dejándolo en el suelo, después recordó que movía los viejos fierros a la calle y a la chica echando a patadas de la casa, literalmente

su esfuerzo no había servido de nada, estaba más que molesto, se quedó entrenando hasta tarde para pasar el enojo que sentía de arruinarlo otra vez


	4. Chapter 4

se levantó temprano para tratar de verla nuevamente, corrió hasta el lugar donde solía verla, pero fue inútil no estaba, seguramente no iría ahí después de lo de anoche, se mojo un poco la cabeza para calmarse y siguió corriendo hasta el estudio donde esperó horas a que saliera, sabía que si volvería a entrar se enfrenta a la ira de olive, pero luego de esperar y de ver a varias personas salir noto que ella no estaba entre ellas, preguntó por ella pero todos decían que no había aparecido desde ayer, preocupado, siguió hasta su departamento donde forjó la puerta para abrirla, pero no había nadie, ni una nota , parecía que nada se había movido desde que lo había sacado del lugar, comenzó a preocuparse

bajo rápidamente a la recepción y pregunto si la había visto bajar, al parecer salió de su departamento y desapareció camino de su casa al estudio, que no era muchas cuadras, recorrió el camino en busca de pistas, luego de recorrer la ciudad unas 3 veces y buscar por el camino que ella recorría constantemente encontró un bolso sucio como si lo hubiera arrastrado a uno de los callejones, lo abrió y encontró el furoshiki que le había dado ayer, cogió su teléfono y llamó a el guardián de la lluvia

-¡maldición yamamoto! ¡contesta!-grito molesto

-moshi moshi-se escucho del otro lado- ¿sempai? ¿necesitas algo?

-¡la secuestraron!

-¿c-como?

-¡no esta en ninguna parte! ¡y su bolso esta en la calle! ¡tienes que ayudarme!

-le avisare a tsuna e iré de inmediato

el guardián continuó con su búsqueda por todos lados a la chica pero fue inútil no podía encontrarla, sentía una enorme desesperación en el pecho se sentía nervioso, sentía que sus piernas iban a caer en cualquier momento, nunca había sentido tanto temor en su vida, siempre había sido decidido, pensó en lo terrible que fue involucrarla, se acercó a un niño que repartía diarios desesperado y le preguntó

-oe, niño,¿ haz visto a una mujer? tiene pelo negro y ojos verde, tambien un lunar en el ojo izquierdo

-una mujer, creo que la vi... dos hombres la empujaron a un auto hace unas horas

-¿sabes porqué dirección?

-creo que se fueron a el sector de las fábricas

-gracias niño-

fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo, abrió cada fábrica pero no había nada, sentía la desesperación fluyendo por sus venas, el miedo comiendo su corazón.

vio una vieja fábrica que tenía muchas motocicletas y algunos autos .se acerco y miro por una rendija, estaba la chica en el suelo inconsciente mientras la golpeaban, no aguanto y abrió la puerta, estaba llenos de un grupo de mafiosos armadas con cuchillas a pesar de los cortes que le habían hecho, los dejó a todos en el suelo, llegó a la mujer que estaba con una cuchilla enterrada en uno de los costados de su abdomen inconsciente con varios cortes en el rostro

-te llevare a casa-dijo con la respiración agitada- nos vamos a casa

pero antes de que pudiera salir sintió un sonoro ruido que lo dejó aturdido y vio a alguien detrás de él estaba, era guardián de la lluvia que con su espada había cortó una bala que le habían lanzado a la cabeza de ellos, pero aún así callo al suelo sentado con la mujer en brazos ya que las heridas que había causado en las cuchillas eran algo profundas en los brazos, la apretó como pudo para abrazarla

luego todo se volvió borroso, cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor de la mujer a la que había protegido pero luego sintió un frío enorme, dolor y ardor en su cuerpo pero sus ojos estaban tan cansados que no quería abrirlos, sintió mucha paz en sí al saber que logro alcanzar a la mujer antes de que sucediera lo peor, no había nada mas en su mente, solo la mujer, imágenes fugaces de ella aparecían en su mente, cuando vieron el cielo juntos, los muchos postres que comieron a pesar de que no le gustaban las cosas dulces, todo era delicioso junto a ella, también recordaba lo deslumbrantes que eran sus ojos verdes, seductores , parecía un bambú fuerte y flexible como si danzara con el viento

-oni-san...

sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, era hora de despertar, le costó abrir su ojos debido a la luz blanca que había en el techo, sintió su cuerpo pesado y vio a su hermana con rostro preocupado. dio de beber agua a la seca garganta de su hermano, luego de esto vio unas ligeras lágrimas derramarse por el ojo de su hermana la que el, con su mano vendada seco las pequeñas lágrimas que salían por los ojos miel de la joven

-estoy bien kyoko-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-estaba preocupada , haz dormido dos días oniisan

-ya me siento mejor...¿como esta ella?

-esta durmiendo, pero ya no sangra está crítico pero estable...¿ella es la que dijiste?

-sí-dijo sentándose en la cama- ¿que paso?

-llamaré a yamamoto-kun para que te explique

-de acuerdo

se hermana salió de la habitación, al parecer estaban en la mansión ya que por la ventana se podía ver los jardines perfectamente arreglados, miró a su lado y ahí estaba en la cama paralela, estaba vendada en sus brazos y con varios parches en su cara, con varias máquinas emitiendo agudos sonidos, una mascarilla estaba en su rostro, con cada respiración la chica se nublaba levemente, se movió con dificultad para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, entró el pelinegro que le ayudó a acercarse y sentarse junto a ella, el tomo su delicada mano, a pesar de los vendajes de ambos podía sentir su calor

-¿que paso después?

-bueno acabamos con todos y cuando íbamos a traerla como loco diciendo que no querías dejar, me golpeaste cuando tratamos de ponerla en una camilla-dijo sonriendo- pero todo esta bien luego gokudera te noqueo para subirte porque no podíamos hacer nada, jamas te habia visto tan desesperado

-lo lamento, ¿como esta ella?

-aun si herida esta un poco abierta pero ya no sangra,aun parece que no recibió muchas heridas, aparte del corte

-la curare

-¡no puedes! ¡aun estas mal!

-¡tengo que hacer algo!-dijo levantándose

el chico iba a caer pero su amigo le sostuvo y le volvió a sentar, sujeto la mano de la chica fuertemente, sintió una gran impotencia al no poder ayudarla

-¡trae mis cajas!

-¿e-estas loco?! ¡sempai! ¡aun no estas bien!

-¡tengo que salvarla! ¡si no, no podrá seguir su pasión!

-sempai...la amas

-¡c-claro que no!-dijo con un leve sonrojo-¡no dejare que por mi culpa no siga su pasión!

el pelinegro asintió y salió corriendo, el chico tocó su rostro suavemente, su piel era tan suave y tersa a pesar de los cortes en el, sus ceño parecía arrugarse levemente para luego abrir levemente sus ojos verdosos, que parecían tener el mismo brillo de siempre

-r...ryo...ryohei...-susurro con voz

-tranquila... yo te curare en un segundo

el entrelazo la mano con la suya podía sentir su mano sosteniendo la suya apretando levemente, un calor indescriptible, eran muy pocas las veces que lloraban los hombres y menos el, el era un hombre fuerte que tenía que proteger a su familia, pero estaba feliz y a la vez estaba enojado consigo mismo, por dejar que algo asi le pasara, llevó la mano de la chica esta su cara y la besó levemente aguantando las ganas de que sus lágrimas se asomaron

-sempai...-dijo el pelinegro al entrar- ya traje tus cosas

el chico tomó una de sus cajas y un anillo, encendió su llama y sacó la paleta del sol, saldatore del sereno, dejó al descubierto el abdomen de la chica una herida profunda cerca de su ombligo y lo acercó a él, aunque su llama era débil debido a su condición pudo curarla, una vez no le haría mal, aprovecho de curarse los brazos que tenían más heridas. guardo todo y se volvió a sentar en la silla junto a ella

-sempai debes recostarte

-no, hasta que ella esté sana...

-r...ryohei...-susurro-... agua ...

el pelinegro ayudó a la chica a beber un poco de agua, se quitó la mascarilla con sus temblorosas manos, y tosió levemente para aclarar su garganta, levantó su mano con dificultad y la acercó al peliblanco para golpearla levemente casi sin fuerza, él quedo asombrado y vio sus ojos con lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, con la cara apenada y mordiendo su labio para aguantar mi pena

-¿porque... me salvaste?

-tu pasión es muy grande para dejarte caer ,eres la chica extrema

-idiota...

el pelinegro le hizo una señal para que la abrazara y luego se retiró, el hizo caso y se acercó a ella, atrapándola sin que pudiera hacer nada, su sollozo se volvió más fuerte y sus lágrimas se hicieron abundantes, ella le apretó con la fuerza que le quedaba, el le acaricio la cabeza levemente , levantó su barbilla y beso su frente haciendo que esta se sonrojara

-¿tienes fiebre?

-e-estoy bien...acuéstate, ryohei

-estaré bien

la chica se hizo a un lado para que el se acostara con ella en la cama, luego de una pequeña discusión hizo caso a la orden de la mujer, ambos bebieron mucha agua para recuperarse, luego les trajeron comida, la hermana del mayor y su amiga que se dedicaron a revisar el estado de los dos heridos, la mujer ya se sentía mejor, solo debía recuperarse de las heridas menores y de su tobillo esguinzado

-gracias por todo... kyoko, haru

-no es nada oniisan, ahora nos retiramos-dijo la chica antes de salir con su amiga

-tu hermana... parece gentil

-lo es ...¿como te sientes ahora?

-mucho mejor... ¿y tu?

-me siento ¡extremo!-dijo emocionado levantando los brazos para luego sobarse el abdomen por el dolor

-hablemos cosas serias ahora... ¿por que me salvaste?

-¡a qué te refieres?... no puedo dejar a alguien que sigue su pasión morir

-es solo eso...

-estaba preocupado , no sabia que hacer, todo esto pasó por mi culpa...

-claro que no, idiota

-te iras del pueblo... te daré el dinero suficiente para que rehagas tu vida, lejos de aqui

-¡¿q-que?!

-estás en peligro siendo mi amiga, te alejare y no nos volveremos a ver

-c-cállate -dijo entre lágrimas

la chica trató de levantarse pero al dar un paso callo al suelo por su esguince, mordiendo su labio para no gritar ni llorar de dolor, el chico se levanto y la subio hasta la cama, la regaño y comenzó una pelea, gritándose insultos de aqui para haya

-¿oniisan?-dijo el castaño entrando

-¡sawada!-dijo alegre el peliplata-¿que haces aqui?

-vine a ver como estaban, kyoko-chan me dijo que había despertado, quería asegurarme que estuvieran bien

-¡olive! ¡el es mi jefe¡

-¿e-e-el d-décimo?

-tsuna esta bien, lamento lo que te paso por involucrarte con nosotros

-n-no es nada, me iré a mi casa ahora

-no, por lo sucedido ahora serás protegida por los vongola... buscaremos a alguien que te proteja

-¡yo la protegeré!

-lo siento, oniisan pero tu eres un guardián, a menos que sea tu hermana o tu esposa no sería correcto, conocemos las reglas

-¡entonces será mi esposa!

-¡¿que?!-pregunto la chica sonrojada

-¡oniisan, no es tomes tan a la ligera!

-¡me gusta su pasión! ¡así podría protegerla también!

-¡r-ryohei!-dijo totalmente roja

-¿estará bien así, sawada?

-t-técnicamente si... pero si ella no quiere casarse contigo no puedes hacer nada

-¡mi nueva meta, es que se case conmigo!-dijo emocionado-¡extremo!


	5. Chapter 5

-¡¿casarte?!-preguntó su hermana incrédula-¡oniisan!

-¿porque estas enojada?

-¡no puede llegar y casarte!

-tranquila-dijo tomando sus hombros- aun no me casare, tengo que convencerla aun ¡pero lo lograre!

-¿la amas cierto... ?

-creo que sí-dijo rascándose la nuca- nunca senti algo asi, es como cuando boxeo, siento paz y tranquilidad en mi interior, es difícil de explicar-dijo riendo

-oni-san, estoy feliz por ti... a pesar de todo lo que paso... solo quiero tu felicidad-dijo sonriendo

-¡hare que ella se case conmigo! ¡al extremo!

busco a la mujer que estaba encima de su cama tratando de hacer yoga para reforzar sus músculos, sin mucho resultado debido a su tobillo, se golpeó levemente las mejillas y suspiró largamente con cara de fastidio cuando vio al peliplata entrar

-¿que quieres idiota?-dijo molesta

-qué es ese rostro ¿sigues molesta?, tu pie aun no esta bien asi que no te esfuerces demasiado-dijo al sentarse en la cama frente a ella-tienes que estar en cama relajandote

-no puedo-dijo molesta- tengo que trabajar y ganar dinero y entrenar mucho y debo ir a casa, el girasol... se marchitara

-¡no tienes de qué preocuparte! ¡como mi prometida no tienes nada de que preocuparte nunca más!

-no quiero ser una mantenida ryohei, además no estamos comprometidos

-¿por qué no quieres comprometerte conmigo? ¿no te gusto?

-c-cállate-dijo sonrojada-r-ryohei estas tomando esto a la ligera

-quiero protegerte, esto fue mi culpa

-¿eso es lo que sientes por mi?

-no soy bueno en esto

-pues si quieres casarte, yo espero saber de ti, conocer tus sentimientos... no me casaré contigo si no se tus sentimientos sobre mi

-es como... hummm ... complicado-dijo tratando de concentrarse- hummm es complicado... es como lo que siento por boxear! ¡eres como boxear para mi!

-¡¿c-como?!-pregunto extrañada- dices que cuando me ves... ¿quieres golpear a alguien?

-¡no no!, ¡como boxear! ¡como mi pasion!

-e-espera... s-significa que ahora ... ¿soy tu pasion?

-¡exactamente! cuando estaba dormido, solo podía pensar en ti, nunca sentí tanto miedo en mi vida-dijo al tomar sus manos- cuando pensé que algo te pasara

la chica tomo la camisa del hombre y la atrajo hasta el besandole de sorpresa, el le tomo la cara entre sus dos manos torpemente y le besó tratando de aguantar la risa que sentía, pero risa de felicidad, la chica se separó de él y se puso totalmente roja con el ceño fruncido

-¡¿que te causa tanta risa?!

-¡eres adorable! ¡extremadamente adorable!

-i-idiota

-¡nos casaremos!

-¡n-no e dicho que nos casaremos!

-¡extremo!

el pelinegro entro con una bandeja con cara sonriente ante la pareja que tiraba de las mejillas de el otro fuertemente, discutiendo y gritandose cosas

-sempai si siguen discutiendo olive-san jamás se sanará bien

-yamamoto esta mujer no quiere casarse, es tan testaruda-

-sempai no se casará si le insistes-dijo riendo- hora de comer , ah olive-san -llamó a la mujer- iremos a buscar tus cosas, kyoko y haru están arreglando una habitación para ti

-pero yo volveré a casa...

-esta es tu casa ahora, estas bajo la protección vongola... sempai prepárate saldremos en media hora

-¿a donde van?-pregunto preocupada

-a terminar lo que ellos empezaron-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica- no sabemos a quien más atacarán así que acabaremos con ellos ¡al extremo!

-los llevaremos a vendicare, así que no te preocupes niña

-d-de acuerdo...ryohei... ten cuidado

-¡al extremo!-dijo emocionado

sintió una gran paz al decirle sus sentimientos pero ahora debía concentrarse en acabar con la famiglia que había tratado de hacerle daño, trató de concentrarse al canalizar su rabia así no matar a nadie, su trabajo no era matar, si no llevarlos a vendicare, pensó en la mujer y en que ahora está a salvo

poco y nada le costó acabar con ellos y llevarlos a vendicare, sintió un alivio gigante al llevarlos ahí, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, ya era de noche y junto a su amigo pelinegro fueron al departamento de la chica, había olvidado que había dejado todo abierto y robaron la mayoría de las cosas, rió nervioso, era lo único que podía hacer, reírse del regaño de su futura esposa le daría al volver . encontró los CDs de música clase que solían escuchar toda la tarde

-¡haz escuchado esta cancion?-pregunto a yamamoto - esta cancion siempre me recuerda a ella

-¿la donna e mobile? esta canción tiene más de 150 años

-fue hecha para ella-dijo riendo- ¡bien recojamos lo que podamos!

no fue mucho lo que pudo sacar, algo de ropa interior que quedaba revolvida, unos pocos vestidos que estaban en una maleta, ropa muy femenina, siempre la veía con ropa ancha casi nunca notaba su esbelta figura, solo eso pudo sacar, antes de llegar paso a comprar una maceta que tenía un pequeño brotes de hojas verdes apenas comenzando su vida, entró a la habitación y la chica estaba mirando el cielo estrellado, se veía un poco afligida en la oscuridad, cuando él encendió la luz ella miró rápidamente

-¡¿por qué tardaste tanto?!-dijo con voz temblorosa-¡estaba preocupada!

-¡extremo! ¡es extremo que te preocupes por mi!-dijo dándole la maceta

-¿qué es esto?

-es un girasol, podremos cuidarlo hasta que crezca y plantarlo para tener muchos, y de ahora en adelante debes decir cuando llegue, bienvenido a casa, y yo haré lo mismo, ademas puedes ponerme un apodo si quieres, tambien te ayudare en lo que necesites, tambien tienes que darme un beso de buenos días y buenas noches

-¿por qué debo hacer eso?

-por que eres mi prometida, debes actuar como una aquí

-ryohei, no eres mi prometido, aún no hemos hablado de eso...¿trajiste mis cosas?- preguntó curiosa

-eh... recuerda que los esposo se aman siempre de acuerdo

-¿qué sucedió?-preguntó con mirada asesina y con una vena hinchada en su frente

el chico le contó rápidamente y pocos segundos le costó reaccionar a la mujer para comenzar a lanzarle cosas nuevamente, el guardián a pesar de todos los proyectiles lanzados la alcanzo a besar levemente mientras ella le estrangulaba

-¡como dejaste que me robaran! ¡mi dinero! ¡mis cosas! ¡te matare!

-¡t-te c-compensare!

la chica le soltó y le miró con ojos de avaricia brillaban misteriosamente mientras se tocaba la barbilla, el chico le miró aterrado mientras sacaba las cosas de el bolso de la chica

-quiero seguir llendo al estudio

-lo que tu quieras, esposa

-ryohei...¿de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

-claro que si ¿por que dudas tanto?

-tengo que decirte algo... antes de todo... es algo complicado...así que lo diré simple, se que tu te confundes fácilmente...ryohei, yo no puedo tener bebes

después de la última frase ella no dijo nada mas, se quedo en silencio absoluto la chica apretó las sábanas entre sus manos tratando de aguantar la impotencia dentro de ella, el chico puso su mano sobre su cabeza y la acarició levemente

-¿qué sucedió?-pregunto gentil

-en realidad no se...cuando fui a una revisión hace unos años... me dijeron que era muy poco probable, que debía tomar muchas hormonas y cosas asi, y me pone nerviosa todo eso, pero la verdad es esa, podemos intentarlo alguna vez cuando estemos listos... pero no va a suceder si los dos no queremos

-¡quiero! ¡extremo!

ella se llenó de lágrimas cuando escucho eso del chico, el el tomo del rostro y le beso suavemente, un beso lleno de amor el se levanto aun continuando el beso y la tomó alzandola aun con su ropa ensangrentada y la llevo hasta al baño y la sentó en una silla que había de fierro

-es hora de tu baño

-puedo hacerlo sola, ryohei

-eres mi chica extrema pero aún necesitas ayuda

-n-no quiero que me veas desnuda

-nos casaremos así que tarde o temprano lo haré, si quieres me doy un baño con tigo

-i-idiota-dijo sonrojada

el quito su vestido con suma delicadeza y luego se agacho para quitar los vendajes de su morado pie y luego le miró detenidamente había un pequeño tatuaje en un costado de un sol pequeño, ella simplemente le desvió la mirada sonrojada, sabía que era por él, luego le ayudó a levantarse sosteniéndose y le ayudó de despejarse de lo último de sus ropas, observó su cuerpo debidamente cuidado , ahí estaba de nuevo su lunar junto al ombligo , la ayudó a meterse a la bañera llena de espuma donde la dejó reposar

-n-no me mires asi

-¿así como?-pregunto extrañado

-n-no se , sin nada malo, como si fuera mi cuerpo lo más normal del mundo

-de hecho es muy lindo... consegui a una buena esposa después de todo, fuerte, apasionada y hermosa-dijo besando su frente

-eres un idiota, pero... eres amoroso y tan abierto... amo eso de ti

-¿que dijiste?

-n-nada

luego del baño el la ayudo a vestirse y la acomodo en la mullida cama, pasaron la noche viendo películas riendo toda la noche y hablando mucho, el peliplata la abrazó todo el tiempo, besando su cabeza ocasionalmente

-eres muy cursi-dijo riendo- ¡donde esta el chico extremo?

-¡extremo!

le beso apasionadamente mientras la apretaba a él acariciando levemente entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello negro , la mujer puso las manos sobre su pecho apretando levemente su camisa, apenas se separaron el susurro

-extremo...


	6. Chapter 6

la chica ya había comenzado entrenado en los jardines mientras a su lado estaba el peliplata boxeando con algunos muñecos, la chica se detuvo y tomó de una mesa un poco de agua que tenía rodajas de limón y menta

-¡hora del descanso!

-¡extremo!-dijo dando el último golpe antes de ir con ella- ¿cómo está tu tobillo?

-muy bien, me siento bien... es hora de cortar algunos girasoles y ponerlos adentro, los de la habitación se están marchitando

-de acuerdo esposa ¡extremo!

-bueno ahora si puedes decirme esposa-dijo mostrando su anillo de oro que parecía una trenza

el chico la abrazo levantandola alzandola con sus pies flotando, había pasado un año desde que él le había dicho que se casasen, pero ella se torció levemente el día de su boda con sus zapatos altos hace dos semanas, nunca los habia ocupado y las mujeres de la casa vongola había intentado enseñarle pero con resultados inútiles

-oye... ryohei... bueno estaba pensando en algunas cosas

-que cosas

-que... humm hay un viejo gimnasio sin ocupar, podríamos comprarlo y hacer clases juntos, separados ¿entiendes?

-¡claro que sí!-dijo emocionado- también pensaba que podríamos irnos de aquí

-¿cómo?-preguntó ella extrañada

-tener nuestra propia casa

-pense que no querías alejarte de kyoko

-si pero, verla con sawada es un poco extraño, es incomodo, e estado viendo algunas casas

-¿tu solo?

-quería darte una sorpresa, encontré una perfecta, una cocina de madera gastada blanca como quieras, vista al valle en nuestra habitación, una sala grande y dos habitaciones extra

-¿dos habitaciones?

-si para nuestros niños, tu escoges los nombres, no soy bueno en eso .-dijo riendo

-¡vaya! me asombra todo lo que pensaste

-es una casa fuera de la ciudad, no tan lejos pero esta en el campo, tiene muchos árboles como quieras y es de piedra , parece antigua pero es de hace unos años solamente

-¡quiero ir! ¡te amo!-dijo dándole un pequeño beso

-ve a cambiarte

el peliplata ya tenía 29 años, lo principal de su casa, era iniciar su familia, pero quería plantearselo luego,no quería presionar ni estresarse ni menos desanimarse. en una motocicleta la llevó hasta donde estaba la casa, a unos 15 minutos en motocicleta de la ciudad no tan lejano de la mansión, la chica quedó asombrada no era tan pequeña como decía, entró ansiosa quedando asombrada de cada detalle de la casa, al final cuando terminó el le llevo a la habitación principal donde estaba la hermosa vista que ella quería

-¿te ha gustado?

-me encanta parece perfecta, ojalá pudiéramos comprarla

-no hay necesidad, ya es nuestra

-sabía que lo harías sin preguntarme, idiota

-yo he hecho algo por ti, es hora de que tu hagas algo por mi

-ya se que quieres, aunque la verdad es que me he sentido muy extraña estos últimos días, quizás debamos hacer una prueba

-ahi una en el baño

-dejaré de hablar con takeshi-dijo molesta- es un doble espía y eso no me agrada

-triple

-el jefe es malvado por dentro lo se-dijo desde el baño

luego de esperar la chica estaba meditando en una alfombra peluda mientras el hombre nervioso se movía de aquí para ahí, hasta que la chica le dio un buen golpe para que se quedara quieto

-¿porque estas tan nervioso?, sabes que hay muy pocas posibilidades

-en realidad tengo un buen presentimiento, si fuera niño ¿como lo llamarias?

-no lo se ni siquiera pienso en eso

-¿por qué no?

-por que hay pocas posibilidades

ya era la hora, la chica fue a mirar dejando a su esposo que moría de ansiedad al saber si tendria un hijo o no, la chica entró y hubo mucho rato de silencio, así que el chico entró al cuarto y vio a su mujer con lágrimas en los ojos y luego sonrió

-n-no te entusiasmen, debemos ir a ver al hospital si esto es correcto

sin decir nada la llevo al hospital donde estuvieron esperando horas luego de los exámenes realizados, vieron a muchas personas dentro de el hospital incluido una mujer que ya tenía una panza de bebé con la que hablaron unos momentos de cómo se sentía ella al llevar vida en su cuerpo, luego de que se retirara la mujer apareció el doctor

-¿y bien?-pregunto el peliplata

-felicidades

estaban que no podían de alegría, el hombre comenzó a gritar de alegría mientras la mujer tratada de aguantar las lagrimas que corrian por sus ojos

-pero...-dijo dejándolos helados- tendrá que permanecer en mucho reposo y tener una buena dieta, tener una vida liviana, me temo que ya no podrás seguir practicando hasta que tengas al bebe

-¿y cuanto tiempo es eso?

-8 meses

-¿y que se supone que haga?-dijo molesta-¿tejer?

-hay muchos cursos de maternidad que podría tomar, podria nadar

-¿nadar?,¿ y eso no afectara al bebe?-pregunto el peliplata

-claro que no, vuelvan en un mes para examinarlo y en caso de cualquier malestar o dolor solo venga

-esta bien

ya cuando estaban de vuelta en la mansión y la chica lo metió a su cuarto y le miró con cara enojada

-¡te matare!

-¿p-por qué estas enojada?

-no lo se-dijo sentándose sobre la cama-tsk tendré que dejar lo del gimnasio para después

-vamos lo haremos de todas formas apenas nazca volveras a entrenar-le dijo él cariñosamente

-¿y quien cuidara al bebé?

-yo

-idiota-dijo enojada-

-oye oye-dijo tomando sus hombros- soy el padre me hare cargo

-esta bien...tengo mucha hambre

-¡iré a contarle a todos! ¿que quieres comer esposa?

-la verdad quiero ... fresas

-¿fresas?... en este...-mira a su esposa que tiene mirada asesina- las que tu quieras

7 meses y medio después

la mujer tocó su vientre y apretó fuertemente la mano de su esposo haciéndole gritar, era el momento con una simple mirada se lo dijo, estaban en la casa del jefe, asi que rapidamente todos se movilizaron para llevarla al hospital, al llegar la acostaron en una cama mientras tenia contracciones

-¡te mataré ryohei!

-c-calma esposa

-jamas te vi tan asustado-dijo riendo el pelinegro

-callate idiota-dijo lanzándole al pelinegro un vaso que había junto a ella

-c-calma olive, aun queda tiempo

-¡te matare! ¡esto es tu culpa!

el, un hombre que siempre fue rudo y fuerte, valiente, muerto de miedo por el nacimiento de su hija y de su esposa con ganas de asesinarlo, nervioso moviéndose de un lado para otro bebiendo café, su esposa lo había expulsado de la habitación de tanto que se movía de un lado para otro, la tenía totalmente fastidiada, solo el pelinegro se quedo con ella

-casi me mata haya dentro

-cabeza de césped ¿que se siente?

-¿que cosa?, pulpo

-vas a tener una hija, idiota

-me siento lleno de energía, imaginala, espero que tenga los ojos de olive! ¡seria extremo! sinceramente espero que sea igual a olive

-amas mucho a la mujer, es una persona interesante, sinceramente creí que lo echaras a perder-dijo mofándose de él- pero lo lograste, estas con la mujer de tus sueños

luego de varias horas al fin el dolor y la espera había acabado, la mujer estaba rendida sobre la cama con la cara cubierta de sudor los ojos cansados y la respiración pausada, apretó levemente la mano de su esposo quien le sonreía amorosamente, se acercó a ella y besó su frente, la bebé estaba con el doctor siendo revisada, pesada y medida

-eso fue extremo

-¿como esta ella?

-estan bien, es hermosa igual que tu, mi bella donna

-ryohei... estoy muy cansada y creo... creo que necesito un abrazo

-vaya, tu eres la ruda, creo que nunca me habías pedido que te abrazara

-si no quieres no- dijo molesta

el chico se sentó con ella en la cama y la rodeó con sus brazos y le besó levemente, sintió su calor, seguirá caliente después de todo el trabajo a al que estuvo sometida, desató su cabello y la acarició levemente

-te ves tan sensual

-cállate-exclamó molesta

en eso llego una enfermera empujando una pequeña cuna donde estaba la pequeña niña, siempre los bebés le había parecido sin gracia, quizás hasta feos. pero ella era hermosa, su piel blanquecina y tersa sus mejillas regordetas y rosadas, las pestañas eran largas su cabello era negro como el de su madre, la mujer la tomó en sus brazos y sonrió animada, como si lo que hubiera pasado no hubiera sido nada, el hombre que estaba a su lado miró la escena y sintio su corazon lleno, alegre, demasiado alegre y efusivo, noto algo extraño en sus mejillas las toco, agua

-¿ryohei? ¿estas bien? estas llorando

-es que debo estar muy feliz, porque no me siento triste-dijo limpiándose con la manga de su camisa- estoy feliz

luego era turno del padre, la cogió con mucha suavidad, la pequeña abrió sus ojos levemente para mostrar el mismo verde de su madre, el peliplata seguía emocionado ante tanta belleza entre sus brazos y seguía soltando lágrimas, tuvo que devolver a la niña a su madre ya que parecía que en cualquier segundo la dejaría caer

sentado junto a su esposa y su pequeña niña, pensando en cómo comenzó esta historia, cuando conoció a su hermosa mujer, las aventuras que pasaron juntos, los paseos y tardes charlando, su boda, y finalmente el inicio de su familia que comenzaba con la criatura que estaba ahí, sintió su corazón lleno, nunca creyó en los cuentos de hadas pero seguramente este sería el felices para siempre


End file.
